The Haunted Eyes
by SweetNoNameNemo
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru has no interest in love or finding a mate. This apathy may lead him to lose his lands. Will he find a mate and keep his lands, or will he be overthrown due to his stubborness? Rated M for themes and language.
1. The Annual Ball

**_Unlike my previous stories, this will NOT be a one-shot. This story is rated M for themes and language. You have been warned._**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I drew my sword and swung it at the lesser demon, making it disintegrate on impact. I have been practicing this way for months. It isn't nearly as entertaining as sparring with my half demon brother, Inuyasha. I have not come upon him since the fall of Naraku. After the fall of Naraku, I left Rin with him and the human girl from the future in a human village. She belongs there, safe and sound. Times are getting darker in these lands.

The lord of the Eastern Lands and I are at odds. He is trying to take over my lands because I have not taken a mate. I do not want a mate. Women are foolish and a waste of time. I have never met a woman who could hold my attention for long. If there ever was such a woman... no. There is no such woman.

I walked into my palace at dusk and straight to my room, ignoring the hopeless stares from my servants. They look at me as if I would want to look back at them as they hike up the skirts of their uniforms. Foolish women. They should know they are servants for a reason. Not to be seen or heard.

Tonight I am hosting the annual Winter Ball. I hate these things. It is the year for it to be held in my lands though. My father came up with this tradition, so I am even more obligated to host it. What a bother.

I put on a black kimono with the seal of the Western Lands and black hakama pants. [Hakama pants are the same pants he wears in the anime.] I put my armor away. I would not need it tonight. I did, however, attach my sword, Bakusaiga, to my side. I could hear the guests begin to arrive. It was time to make an entrance.

I entered silently, yet all eyes were on me. My aura could make almost any demon lose focus on what they were saying and stare. After all, I am the strongest demon alive. I saw three young women of noble families approaching me. Women... such fools. No status, no matter how high, could make me see a woman as anything more than a fool.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you look so handsome tonight. Your _mate _is one lucky woman." A woman in a green kimono remarked. Everyone knows I have no mate. I know this to just be a way of getting me to say if I had a mate or not and if I was looking. I simply nodded and walked away.

"How rude." One of the women said.  
"He's still handsome though." Another one said. These words did not bother me. Actually, they were somewhat amusing.

**Unknown POV**

I am Nagawine Fuji, a well known entertainer born in a small village of the Western Lands. These details are not important though. I am merely a dancer. A moving work of art to be admired. Tonight is the most important night of my career. I have been hired to dance at the annual ball at the Western Palace. The sun had just set, meaning it was time to get ready. I slipped my plain red kimono off as I got my things together.

I stared at myself naked in the mirror as I painted my lips a dark red color. They looked succulent and delicious like an apple. My hair is black and loosely pulled back with just enough free to frame my face. My special eyes lined with black and smudged into infinity. All I needed was my costume.

I got up from the mirror and slipped into a short black kimono that had a slit in the material extending to just above where my thigh ends with a rainbow of colors making a design of swirls and a pink obi tied in the front. I saw the shoes I was supposed to wear in the corner, but I always danced barefoot.

I opened a small trinket box to reveal the final piece of my costume; a comb with feathers from the the Rainbow Bird of Paradise, the rarest bird in the world. It is my most prized possession. I placed the comb in my hair, trying to remember how she looked wearing it. I heard the door open to reveal my boss, Hisao-Sama.

"Fuji-San, it's time. Follow me to the ball room." He said. I obliged, walking after him to the ball room. After going over some guidelines about how to act around the noblemen, we entered from the back of the ballroom and went straight to the stage.

At the center of the stage was a chair and toward the back, the area where the music would be played. The front of the stage had been barred due to an unfortunate accident with a previous dancer, or so I was told. I figured I'd use this to my advantage though.

The room had gotten dark, only lit with a few candles to set the mood. I took a deep breath. It wasn't often that I got nervous, but right now, it felt like it was my first show all over again. That night I was performing for common men. Tonight, I'm performing for some of the most famous people in Japan.

"Everyone can I have your attention please?" Hisao-Sama shouted over the crowd. Once everyone was silent, he continued.

"For your viewing pleasure, Miss Nagawine Fuji." He announced. I felt my heartbeat in my ears. I tried to relax as I leaned back in the chair with my legs extended, staring up at the ceiling The curtain was raised and the music began to play. I turned my head slowly to face the crowd, and that's when I saw the most beautiful pair of golden eyes looking at me.

They belonged to a man, obviously a noble. I pushed myself out of the chair gracefully and spun to the front of the stage, gripping the bars. His eyes followed me as I danced. I slid down slowly while holding the bars until I was crouched down and leaned myself as far back as I could go, my head tilting back once I had reached that point. As I lay on the floor of the stage, I turned my head to face him. The crowd had seemed to disappear the second I saw those eyes.

My arms moved forward and back on the stage, much like the wings of a bird. I swiftly pulled myself back up and spun on my toes, stopping at the bars again. I gripped them from behind, then turned myself around, pushing myself from the bars and spinning around the stage slowly and stopped at the side of the stage, reaching down to my toes with one hand then to the ceiling. I spun back to the front of the stage, leaning back as far as I could to the side as I lifted one leg forward with my toes pointed.

I saw his composure let down for only a split second, making me almost lose my balance. The dance only lasted a little longer before my finale where I sat in the chair facing the audience, my legs spread and my hands in front of me in the chair. The music ended and I heard applause just under the beat of my heart in my ears. I stared into his eyes for a short while longer before I left the stage. I knew only one thing at that moment:

His eyes would haunt me forever.


	2. Sold

**Fuji's POV**

I went back to my dressing room and changed into a champagne red knee length kimono with large black and cherry red lillies on it and a black obi. I took the comb out of my hair and let it down. With it down, it hit the small of my back.

Before leaving to find Hisao-Sama, I placed my comb in the small trinket box I always carried it in. Those beautiful golden eyes flashed in my mind once more. _Who was that man? _I thought as I opened the door.

The halls of the palace were empty, save for a servant or two. I thought I could find the ballroom on my own, but I soon found myself lost. I looked around to see if I could find anyone to give me directions. I saw a young man toward the end of the hallway and decided I would go ask him.

"Excuse me, do you know how I can get back to the ballroom?" I asked. He turned around to face me and smiled.

"Aren't you the dancer who performed tonight?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder and looking right into my eyes.

"Um.. yes, but I really need to get back to the ballroom. Do you know the way?" I asked again. The man slid his hand down to my waist and pulled me closer.

"I do, but I would much rather stay here. Alone with you." He smirked, putting his other hand on my waist.

"I'd rather not." I pulled away and ran straight ahead. _What a creep! _I thought. Turns out I had been closer than I thought. A couple of turns and I was back in the main room. I found Hisao-Sama, who waved for me to come over to him. I walked over to him, trying to ignore the stares of various men in the room.

"What took you so long, Fuji-San?" Hisao-Sama asked. _Should I tell him of the man in the hallway? No.. probably not. Maybe it's best that I don't._ I thought.

"I got lost." I replied. He gave me a skeptical look before being distracted by a few young ladies who wished to speak with him. I began to walk around the ballroom, trying to see if anyone would want to talk to me. Hisao-Sama had told me not to speak unless spoken to.

I got several smiles from the men and a few nasty looks from some women clinging to their mate's arm. After several nasty looks, I decided I would just stick to the wall. That's when I saw him again. He was speaking to a couple of men. I watched for a while, until I saw him look up at me. I quickly turned my eyes to the floor. A moment later, Hisao-Sama was at my side again.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru. This is his palace. Come, we must express our gratitude for hiring you" Hisao-Sama urged. I followed him without a word to the man with haunted eyes. I never thought I would get to speak to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Hisao-Sama said, getting his attention. My heart was racing.  
"I just wanted to express my gratitude for hiring one of my dancers." Hisao-Sama smiled. I was curious to see what Lord Sesshomaru would say. He nodded in response. I couldn't help but stare. I knew he had caught me when he stared back at me.

"Oh I apologize Lord Sesshomaru. It was so rude of me to stare." I muttered. He smirked. _Huh? What does that mean? _I thought.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Oh I apologize Lord Sesshomaru. It was so rude of me to stare." She muttered. I smirked. _Something about her intrigues me. _I thought.

"Nagawine Fuji." I stated. Her hair was slightly covering her eyes, but she looked surprised.

"Yes?" She answered. I reached over and moved the hair away from her face.

"Your hair was in your eyes." I commented and walked away. _What did I just do? _I asked myself. This woman intrigues me. I'm not sure why. Lust? No. This is different. Maybe it is her manners. Even some of the high status women have poor manners. I knew how to find out. I searched the room for Hisao.

"Hisao, I have an important matter to discuss with you. Come with me to the library." I requested. He obliged and we walked silently to the library.

"What is it my lord? Were you unhappy with Fuji-San's performance?" Hisao asked.

"No. I wish for her to stay. Permanently." I said. Hisao's face went pale.

"My lord, she cost me quite a bit of money. I would be at a loss to just hand her over to you." He replied.

"I will pay you. Name your price." I requested.

_Sometime later after the ball had ended..._

**Hisao's POV**

_I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru wanted Fuji-San so desperately as to give me twice what I paid for her. _I thought. _She is quite beautiful though. I guess that wouldn't be too strange. She is a stricking demoness after all. _I thought as I knocked on the door of the room Fuji-San was staying in.

"Come in." She said from behind the door. When I opened the door, she was packing her things.

"Hisao-Sama, when will be be leaving?" She asked.

"I'm afraid _we _won't be leaving." I answered. She stopped what she was doing.

"What do you mean, Hisao-Sama?" She asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to stay. Permanently." I told her. Her face turned from one of shock to one of confusion.

"I don't understand. Why would he want me to stay here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but the deal has been sealed. This is your home now." I left a very confused and shocked Fuji-San in her room.

**Fuji's POV**

_Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to stay. Permanently. _The words played in my head over and over again. It didn't make any sense. _What does he want me for? _I asked myself. I began to take off my makeup when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. A petite young woman opened the door.

"Excuse me miss, but Lord Sesshomaru wished for me to escort you to your new room." She said. Her voice was very breathy and quiet. If I were human I never would have understood what she said.

_My new room? Then it's true. _I thought. I really had been sold.

_**Author's Note: Am I too OOC on Sesshomaru? Let me know! Please review my story. I'd love some constructive criticism.**_


End file.
